Open The Brave Gate Championship
The Open The Brave Gate Championship is a secondary singles championship in Dragon Gate. It is the equivalent of a middleweight or welterweight championship as competitors are required to weight no more than 82 kilograms (or 181 lbs). An exception was made to the rule when Matt Sydal defended the title against Austin Aries on February 23, 2007 as this would be the first defense of any Dragon Gate championship in the United States. Overview The Brave Gate was conceived by K-ness and YOSSINO in early 2005. It was to be the spiritual successor to the NWA World Welterweight Championship from the Toryumon Japan days, for which came some of the more famous matches between the two wrestlers in their rivalry. A tournament was held beginning March 3, 2005 with the eight participants each receiving a piece that, when combined, made up the center plate on the belt. When defeated, the competitor must hand over all of their pieces to the winner. The eventual winner, Naruki Doi, would collect all of the pieces and complete the belt. When Gamma won the championship on April 27, 2008, he discarded the eight center plate pieces and replaced it with his own plate, changing the name of the title to "Open The Gamma Gate." He was still recognized as the Brave Gate champion. However, his defenses were not necessarily part of the official championship lineage until he was finally defeated by Dr. Muscle on June 29, 2008, when the title was properly restored. Following a match on July 17, 2011, the reigning champion PAC would be returning home to the United Kingdom for an extended stay. Naoki Tanizaki stole the title and proclaimed himself as the champion in his place, changing the name of the title to "Blood Authorized Open the Brave Gate". All of his supposed defenses, however, were not officially recognized. PAC would reclaim the belt in a proper defense on September 16, 2011. In 2018, Eita and Dragon Kid started feuding, in their feud Eita would destroy the title, initially, he changed partially, but destroyed it during Kid's fourth reign, forcing Dragon Gate to have it repaired in January 2019, changing the belt to a white strap. Inaugural tournament On March 13, 2005 Dragon Gate held a single-elimination tournament in the Dragon Gate The Brave Gate Tour 2005; which involved seven wrestlers from Dragon Gate and one from Kaientai Dojo. The seven wrestlers from Dragon Gate were Daniel Mishima, Genki Horiguchi, K-ness, Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Super Shisa and YOSSINO and from Kaientai Dojo was PSYCHO. The winner was Naruki Doi and he became the inaugural Open The Brave Gate Champion. 1The match ended in a no contest at 6:48 minutes, and then it was restarted. Title History List of combined reigns Gallery |-| Gallery= Flamita3.jpg| Gammagate.jpg| SantamariaBrave.jpg| BWAOTBC.jpg| pac brave.jpg| Kobe2017Brave.jpg| DJ6ryAoUQAIxIn6.jpg| eitastolenbrave.jpg|Eita stealing the Open the Brave Gate Champion Bravegate.jpg|The original belt design before being destroyed by Eita bravegatedestroyed.jpg|The Open the Brave Gate Championship belt after being destroyed by Eita flamitasusumucontractsigning.jpg|Contract signing between Champion Susumu Yokosuka and Challanger Flamita |-| Defenses= cimayoshibrave.jpg| MoriYoshinoBrave.jpg| GammaGatetitle match.jpg| genkiyoshibrave.jpg|Genki Horiguchi vs Masato Yoshino - October 12, 2008 KAGETORA V YOSHINO.jpg| cimadoibravedream.jpg| tanishieser.jpg| kidmaskbrave.jpg| Pacricobrave.jpg| PacDoiBrave.jpg| Pacgenkibrave.jpg| TanizakiSwannBrave.jpg| kidmasamunebrave.jpg| Doiyoshibrave.jpg| flamitavtanizakibrave.jpg| kzytozawabrave.png| kidtozawabrave.png| Eitawozawabrave.jpg| Tozawa2.jpg| kotokatozawaversekbrave.jpg| kotokaEitabrave.jpg| Eitamariabrave.jpg| eitavlindaman.jpg| kageyama.jpg| kageflam.jpg| kagemaria.jpg| horikage.jpg| kagekanda.jpg| KidMaria.jpg| KidEitabrave.jpg| TominagaEitabrave.jpg| DKEitabrave.png| DKBandidobrave.png| dk-nessbrave.jpg|K-ness. vs. Dragon Kid - March 2, 2019 SusumuKidbrave.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka vs. Dragon Kid - March 21, 2019 SusumuU-Tbrave.jpg|U-T vs. Susumu Yokosuka - May 6, 2019 SusumuFlamitabrave.jpg|Flamita vs. Susumu Yokosuka - July 21, 2019 YosukeSusumubrave.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria vs. Susumu Yokosuka - September 11, 2019 SusumuIshidabrave.jpg|Kaito Ishida vs. Susumu Yokosuka - November 4, 2019 ishidaleebrave.jpg|Kaito Ishida vs. Jason Lee - December 15, 2019 |-| Champions= Doibravedream.jpg| dkbrave4.jpg| Yoshinobrave.jpg| sydalbrave.jpg| BraveGenki.jpg| Kandabrave.jpg| Moribrave.jpg| GammaBrave.jpg| drmusclebrave.jpg| Cimabrave.jpg| naokibrave.jpg| k-nessbrave.jpg| supershisabrave.jpg| tigersbrave.jpg| PACbrave.jpg| Ricochetbrave.jpg| Flamitabrave.jpg| Kzybrave.jpg| Tozawabrave.jpg| KotokaBrave.jpg| SantamariaBrave.jpg| EitaANTIASbrave2.jpg| Kagetorabrave.jpg| Tominagabrave.jpg| susumubrave.jpg| IshidaREDbrave2.jpg| Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships